


Only you

by supervamp78



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Death, Detectives, Disfigurement, Female Anti-Hero, Gen, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: A disgruntled detective finally pins down his brother after years of searching and makes him tell what drove him to become a monster.





	1. Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of wanted to do this for a while now. I also just really like cops who have some kind of connection to the criminal their obsessed. 
> 
> Keep in mind I wasn't really going for scary scary. Just kind of a look in the mind of a notorious serial killer i guess? So I'm sorry if you were expecting the classic Jeff.

"So, you want to know what happened huh," asked the man with the mask like face, a sly smirk stretched across it. He nonchalantly crossed his arms and leaned back on a large window sill in the center of the large warehouse.

A strong rusty smell clung to the air in the vast damp space, making the detective's eyes water and his stomach churn. He moved forward slowly, his heart pounding in his ear. His duster scraped along scattered pieces of glass and metal as they crunched beneath his feet.

He clicked his tongue in frustration, it took him 6 long years to track him down. "Of course, I do! You owe me that much." The man raised an eyebrow and playfully cocked his head to side. "Do I now?" 

The detective clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. The man let out a small chuckle, at the response seemingly pleased with what was transpiring. 

"Shouldn't you be handcuffing me and taking me in instead" His tone was challenging and he held out his wrist in a mocking gesture.  
"Or..." His tone suddenly changed in a way that sent a shiver up the detective’s spine "Would you rather press that cold piece of steel against my head and watch as my eyes go dim" He made a mock gun with his fingers and mouthed the word 'bang’, His smile grew crazed and he let out a harsh cackle.

"You know” said the detective, his voice echoing across the room. His clenched fist was becoming painful now and he struggled to keep himself calm before continuing. “You know why I need to know.”  
The man sighed in response and a looked of pity danced across his face before he stared. He turned staring out the window with a faraway expression.  
"Right, I guess you were young back then" said the man in a teasing tone.

"I also guess the only witnesses to what transpired are no longer with us." 

"I wonder why that is" said the detective, his tone harsh and accusatory. The man chuckled and the detective’s grip tightened around his gun.

 

Not bothering to turn around, the man said. “Well Liu, you better get comfortable because this is going to take a while" He leaned down, putting his hands on the window sill to support himself. He narrowed his eyes at the reflection of the detective.

"Well Jeff, it just so happens that I've got all the time in the world." The detective felt a fire light within him and he stood unflinching. Gun firmly trained on the man he used to call brother. 

A bitter smile began to play across the man’s face as he began tell his story. “It all started on that faithful day. Do you remember Liu? What happened 20 years ago.”


	2. That time back then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two young boys try to make the best of their situation.

20 years ago 

 

"Hey are you listening you little asshole. You better not cause any trouble?" A wrinkled heavy-set man shouted, bits of spittle flying from his mouth as he followed his son closely down the stairs. Their heavy footsteps caused the pictures frames on the walls to shake.  
"We just got here and we don't need your shit messing up things"

The older son, a boy of 18, clucked his tongue and dropped on his butt with a thud as began putting on his shoes. "Yeah, yeah"  
His medium length brown hair fell on to his shoulders as he tied his shoes, his brows were knit and his teeth clenched. He struggled to keep his hands from shaking. 

The younger son, a boy of 10, jumped at his father’s sudden raised voice while standing at bottom of the steps. "What was that jackass?" The boy fidgeted with the bright blue fanny pack around his waist as he stood in front of the front door.

"Oh, Liu honey be careful and make sure to keep hydrated it's going to be nearly in the 80s today" said the boys' mother. Despite her efforts neither her cheery tone nor the smell of baked goods seemed to quell the tense atmosphere. 

The boy called Liu chewed on his bottom lip. "Alright, mom" He looked at his brother watching for a reaction. The older boy sat there for a moment dark brown eyes staring unblinking at the floor as if in a daze. Liu stiffened, that look never gave him a good feeling. 

He did an exaggerated sigh before standing. “Gee thanks mom I'll make sure to starve while I'm at it. "

"All that gunk got your ears clogged up? Maybe if you took a shower once in a while, you'd be able to hear me" Their father took a challenging step forward, Jeff stood inches from his brother. His head to the floor, fist balled. 

"Ohh? You gonna do something with those balled up fist boy?" said their father with a sneer. When the older boy’s shoulders drooped and he stood their shaking, the older man scoffed.  
“Didn't think so. Make sure your brother gets home before curfew or else” With a sharp emphasis on that last part, he did a complete 180, smiling softly as he said. "Liu you be careful now."

"Alright dad." said Liu in quietly, he squeezed his brothers fist in a reassuring manner. Tilting his head up to smile at him and quickly urging him out the door. 

 

The hot summer air seemed beat down on Liu’s light brown skill as he shielded his eyes from the sun’s glaring rays. “Jeff, it’s alright. I’m sure he’s just stressed from work. That what mom says anyways.” He avoided looking Jeff in the eyes as he said this.

However, when no answer came, he turned, taking a step of the porch and watched as his brother quickly walked up to a tree. He couldn’t stop himself from flinching at the sound of his brother’s fist connecting with bark of the tree. He sighed, absentmindedly reaching into his fanny pack and pulling out antiseptic and a few band aids. 

Jeff stood there panting, neighbors briefly stared before turning away. Liu cautiously walked towards his brother. He grabbed Jeff’s closet hand, hesitating when he felt him recoil slightly at his touch. He sighed with relief when he felt him relax and inspected the damage.  
The fresh copper smell hit as he saw how badly his brother had hurt his knuckled. “Jeff please be more careful” Jeff sighed and smiled a small smile, flinching slight as his brother applied the antiseptic. 

Reaching down, he ruffled Liu’s short brown hair. “Sorry sport, it’s fine really. It doesn’t hurt.” Instead of responding, Liu held his hand out palm up. Jeff continued to smile as he obliged.  
“Liar” Liu never looked up from his task, staring intently as he treated his brother. Jeff’s eyes glazed over slightly as he turned away with a far away look. “Well it’s not a complete lie anyways” He thought, slipping the newly band aided hand out of sight and slowly curling it into a fist. Just hard enough that it hurt but not enough to draw blood.

He could feel it, the dark murky pool beginning to spread out within him. Seemed pain was the only thing that stopped it from spilling over anymore. It wouldn’t be long before it would completely engulf him. 

“Jeff? Earth to Jeff. Why are you smiling like that?” He turned to see his brother with perplexed expression on his face. He blinked for a few moments his brain refusing to jump start. His brother’s expression started to shit to that of unease and it finally clicked. 

He put on a forced cheery expression and said. “The woods around here look pretty spooky. Wanna explore?” Liu looked at Jeff shocked by his sudden shift. Jeff rubbed the back of his head and said. “Afterwards I saw an ice cream parole a few blocks down on the ride here.”

Liu perked up at the news but held a mischievous look on his face. Jeff ruffled his hair once again, chuckling as he said. “I’ll pay” 

Liu threw his hands up in triumph. “You drive a hard bargain mister” Both boys sprinted off down the street and onto a dead-end street leading to a large stretch of woods. 

“Last one there is a rotten egg”  
“As if” 

 

“I wanna eat lots of ice cream” 

“I’m not made of money you know” 

The two brothers were all smiles, despite how dirty they had gotten catching frogs and building forts. As they exited the wood they were soon greeted by the discreet screech of tire on asphalt. 

“Well, well what do we have here?” said a smug boy, about Jeff’s age, sitting on his bike. Two other boys were beside him, but they were off of their bikes. 

“Don’t you know those woods are marked territory.” He popped the gum he was chewing loudly.

“What are you talking about?” said Jeff, Liu gave him a reassuring squeeze as he began to shake. “God danmit why is it always like this?” “Aren’t you glad? Finally, some entertainment.” A voice from the murky black liquid inside, responded in rebuttal to his thoughts. 

“Show ‘em Troy” The larger boy, who looked bored, scratched his belly before moving to the side of the woods and retrieving a sign that said property of the Rover boys. 

Struggling to control his growing irritation Jeff said. “Listen dude, we don’t any trouble alright. We don’t even know you guys. We just moved here.”

“No trouble, since your new we’ll go easy on ya.” The large boy returned to leader’s side and the leader motioned with his head as he said at a boy who was taller than Liu but much shorter than the others. “The tub of lard as you just heard is Troy.” Troy didn’t respond instead burped loudly in response. 

The leader made a face and continued on as he looked at a boy only a bit shorter then Jeff and said. “The dumb stick next to me is Keith.” Keith rolled his eyes and flashed the leader the bird. He ignored him. “And This handsome devil.” He did a dramatic pause grinning wildly and pointing to himself. “is Randy.” 

“Now that we’re well aquatinted, we ain’t asking for much just a small toll is all” When neither of the brothers made a move, Randy looked at Keith and gestured again with his head. He pulled out a switch blade and stood in intimidating stance. 

Jeff blinked and looked at Liu, he gritted his teeth and began to move his hand into his pockets in defeat. “Wouldn’t it be more fun to use his own knife on him” The black murk bubbled and swirled, he struggled to contain it.

“No Jeff  
, let’s run.” He felt a tug pulling him back to reality. Liu was pulling him towards the forest. Keith clucked his tongue in annoyance, moving swiftly towards Liu.” 

“Not so fast kid” Liu shut his eyes and put his hands up defensively. 

Almost as if on reflex Jeff grabbed the arm that held the knife and squeezed with all his might. “Don’t touch my brother, asshole” Keith fought against it for a moment but then screamed and dropped the knife. He clutched his arm in pain.

“Son of a bitch” Randy said and motioned towards Troy with his head. He yelled as if on que and rammed into Jeff knocking them both down. Troy began wailing on him. 

“Are you just going to lay down and take it” The voice in the murk roared and he reached up grabbing Troy’s head surprising the boy enough to delay his hits. Troy struggled but Jeff brought his head close to his and head butted him twice.  
Troy screamed holding his face and Jeff shakenly got to his feet. Just in time to see Keith about to hit him with a surprise punch. Jeff caught it and without mercy began to twist it upwards. Keith screamed “Stop stop”, Randy was speechless and Liu was shaking. 

Jeff smiled a crazed smile, started laughing as the beginning sounds cracking could be heard. He stopped abruptly when he felt something ram into him, something lighter this time.

“Jeff, it’s ok.” Liu buried his face in his brother’s hoodie. His voice was shaky “You can stop it’s ok” He felt a growing wet spot on his hoodie and promptly let go of Keith. He slowly embraced his brother; his heart beat heavy in his ears. 

Keith and Troy retreated to their bikes with their respective injuries. “Dude this guy’s a freak, let’s book it.” Randy said with a hint of disgust in his voice. He spit out his gum and they all turned and headed away.

The brothers stood there embracing each other, the cool afternoon summer air started pick up. The world was bathed in a deep amber as Jeff gently pushed his brother away from him. His brother’s eyes were puffy and his nose runny. Jeff smiled bitterly as he ruffled his hair. Both walked home in silence despite this.

 

Jeff was mulling over the events that had transpired earlier that day after dinner. The longer he stared at his ceiling the more he felt it might collapse on him. “More, more,more.” The voice roared as he felt himself being engulfed by the liquid. 

“Jeff get down here now” He jolted up, his pulse struggling to slow as he sighed. “Fuck what’s happening to me.” He sighed, irritated as he made his way down stairs. The boys’ parents were near the front door. His father was red faced and shaking with anger. His mother had her arms folded, as she shook her head disapprovingly at him. Liu was standing by the living room entryway, with head hung fidgeting with his fanny pack. 

He glanced out the window front door window a flashing red and blue catching his attention and he instantly knew what happened. “I told you to be normal for once in your danm life. How hard is that.” He couldn’t avoid the punch to the stomach, he groaned falling to his knees and clutching it. 

“You put Liu in danger. Do you even give a fuck ya little piss ant” He grit his teeth as he braced for the blow that never came? “Dad please it was me, I’m the one who did it. Jeff was lying for me.” His father stopped mid hit as Liu embraced his brothers form protectively. 

His father clucked his tongue, as he smacked Liu away from Jeff. The younger boy clutched his cheek in surprise, hot tears began to fall on his cheeks. 

“How dare you have your brother try to take the fall for you.” He raised his hand again, but was interrupted by their mother’s pleading voice. “Please honey”  
“Stay out of it woman” said their father sharply. She awkwardly fiddled with her hands and went to usher Liu out of the room.” 

He struggled trying to stay at the scene, but his mother forcefully pulled him. “Liu it’s not good to lie for your brother” Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper. He called out his brother before he was taken into the master bathroom. The last thing he saw before the door was closed, was the deep abyss in his brothers’ eyes as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be probably 3 or 4 chapters. 
> 
> I kind of want to do more fics, I don't know if I want to play around and make a full universe with different creepypasta characters.  
> I think the most I'll do is Jane the killers origins and insert her in like "Liu tries to track down Jeff and runs into her" scenarios.  
> I just like the idea of a criminal who goes after other criminals.
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it or it at least intrigued you enough to want to continue. 
> 
> Feedback and criticisms are greatly appreciated.


End file.
